


Silver Lining

by Lexx_Ishi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sassy, maybe some smut?, sass & fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexx_Ishi/pseuds/Lexx_Ishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-chapter. Post-Age of Ultron. Despondent after his recent divorce, Clint Barton returns to the Avengers and finds himself at odds with Pietro Maximoff, whose reports of death seem to have been greatly exaggerated. Silverhawk S&F (sass and fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

Title: Silver Lining

Author: Lexx Ishi

Disclaimer: The Avengers and all characters are owned by Marvel Studios. No profit is being made from this fan work.

Pairings: P x C

Warnings/Ratings: Rated Teen for M/M and angst/fluff. Maybe eventual smut? (Rating may change.)

. ~ . . ~ . . ~ .

Prolog:

It made sense to go to the Avengers Compound. A twisted, painful kind of sense. He could have gone back to SHIELD. But she hadn't left him because of SHIELD.

She left him because he was an Avenger. And no matter what he tried to promise her, that always somehow ended up coming first.

The first time you almost die, a good woman will stand by you. She will get in the SHIELD transport that comes to her door without excessive questions, she will trust the agents that stay behind to watch her children, she will rush to your side and hold your hand until you wake up in the hospital bed and focus your eyes on her. She will do this the second time, and the third. But the thirteenth? The thirtieth? Who could ask her to hold her breath that many times, to stay up late that many nights, wondering when and if her husband was going to come home?

According to his file, between Avenging and SHIELD work, Clint Barton had survived eighty-nine hostile missions.

So he didn't try to fight it when she said she needed to leave, because he understood. And he told her, honestly, that he didn't want any part of the farm house or the land. Didn’t want half of what it was worth. He didn't want anything other than visitation rights, which she agreed to, because she _was_ a good woman. And when he had packed one duffel bag of his personal items, and another one of clothes, and showed up at the Avengers Compound, he got a room to himself with very few questions asked.

Of course, it was far from ideal. There were neighbors.

"Good to see you, old man!"


End file.
